


Silken Threads and Golden Rabbits

by freddiejoey



Category: Arthur of the Britons
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-30
Updated: 2011-08-30
Packaged: 2017-10-23 06:15:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/247122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freddiejoey/pseuds/freddiejoey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When hunting rabbits is not the only sport on offer.....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silken Threads and Golden Rabbits

“Here little brother.” Grinning, Kai hands over the doeskin pouch. Holding his breath, Arthur unties its leather strings, peers inside, looks increasingly uncertain. “And you’re sure girls………… enjoy this?” Kai’s grin grows even more elfin. “In my experience………Oh yes.”

Sighing, Arthur chews on his thumb nail. “You’ve done this …… a few times?” Now Kai bursts out laughing, pours them both a cup of mead, stretches back in Arthur’s big carved chair. “Not only a few……… and as long as you’ve knocked on the door already and been admitted, they seem to…….take to the whole idea as cheerfully as white ducks to the lake.” Kai takes a thoughtful sip of mead and then glances up, considering. “I know you’ve definitely knocked on Rowena’s door…… but you have been allowed all the way into her longhouse haven’t you, little brother?”

Arthur looks offended. “Of course – and not just once. Otherwise I wouldn’t be asking about……. this.” He gestures toward the soft twists of colourful silken rope lying in lustrous expectancy on the longhouse table. “I know I’m visiting Yorath tomorrow and I should have asked sooner, but……..” Arthur’s voice trails off into embarrassed silence. Trying to maintain a shred of calm dignity, Kai nods solemnly. “Yes, well, it’s a big step to take in any relationship…….especially one with a feisty Jutish princess.”

Relieved, Arthur smiles soberly in agreement – and then Kai can control himself no longer. Laughing uproariously he gently cuffs his little brother’s beautiful black head, tenderly pinches his beautiful smooth cheek, fiercely kisses his beautiful ripe mouth…..

‘We’re going hunting this afternoon.” Kai announces to a startled Llud as Lenni serves their midday meal. Llud gestures crossly toward the large boar, hanging in hairy splendour, against the wall. “My hunting party speared three of them a few days ago – as well as several deer. Where’s the sudden need?” Arthur coughs discreetly. “Rabbits – apparently there’s a horde of them down in the valley, eating the crops…..” “Terrorising the farmers’ wives,” Kai chimes in, “We’re simply doing a good deed – and replenishing the store hut at the same time.”

Narrowing his eyes suspiciously, Llud glances at Lenni who gazes back, equally sceptical. Somehow they are both being duped – although succulent rabbit pie will be more than welcome………..

“Alright, so this is exactly what I have to do?” Arthur looks down at Kai a little warily from horseback. “It shouldn’t be too difficult little brother. You’ve tied her up before – on the way to Hecla’s - and Rowena’s a skilled rider.” One languid hand spiders across Arthur’s tight round arse cheek. “Once she’s astride – the horse Arthur, not you yet - simply do a bit of that, a little bit more of this” – teasing fingers brushing one shuddering thigh – “and perhaps something……..oh……..” – a warm hand cupping Arthur’s neck, drawing him near, grazing his lips into an indulgent smile.

Then, without warning, Kai whips a silken crimson rope out of his tunic, binds Arthur’s hands firmly in front of him, loops the silk around the white horse’s halter – and “Ha” – slaps it emphatically on the rump. He isn’t sure who is more amazed or affronted – his little brother or the horse. At any rate, they both hurtle off into the woods, leaving Kai grinning devilishly to himself.

Although……..however did Arthur think the whole escapade was supposed to work otherwise? Sometimes his ever-practical Celtic chieftain brother is simply too innocent for the angels……. Still smiling, Kai mounts his black horse and gallops off in pursuit of a no doubt fuming Arthur…….

“Whatever were you thinking Kai?” The white horse has come to a heaving halt in a small glade, Arthur chafing his bound wrists, blue eyes blazing. Kai dismounts slowly beside him. “I was simply demonstrating as you asked…….. and as to what I was thinking beloved………well……” He gazes upwards, wet tongue indolently circling his moist lips, white teeth gleaming. “I’m quite sure that you’ll know exactly how to pleasure Rowena when the time comes – once you’ve lifted her, oh so carefully, to the ground……… but as for this moment…… why waste a good rabbit hunt?”

Arthur’s mouth twitches. “So, are you going to untie me now?” Kai tips his tousled blonde head to one side, musing. “Not all the way – that’s half of the sport." With one lightening-swift flourish, he loosens the silk from around the halter, but leaves it tethered around Arthur’s wrists. “I’ll show you how to do that properly a little later – it involves…….”

In one liquid movement, Arthur swings his leg over the horse, leaps to the ground, claims Kai’s mouth in a hot hard kiss. Through his little brother’s breeches, Kai feels his hot hard prick, feels his own rampant cock answering in kind. Arthur grins happily, falls to his knees and begins to nuzzle at Kai’s navel with his tongue.   
His hands may be tied – but he can still lick and suck, nibble and flicker, sweep and taste, coddle and bite…………….

“One paltry rabbit? That’s all you caught?” Llud holds the small offensive furry carcass high in the air, by its feet. Lenni sighs – it’s going to be a very small pie…… Sadly Arthur nods, laying a conciliatory hand on their father’s arm. ‘We’re sorry Llud, they just weren’t biting today.” Kai pauses on his way to the mead pitcher, mouth close to his brother’s ear. “Although something else certainly was – and quite deliciously too.” And Kai’s arse cheeks are still joyously thrumming……..

Llud hears his elder son’s faint murmur as Arthur frantically chews on his lip. The sheepskin has been well and truly pulled over his wily old eyes – and Lenni’s. It’s just that he’s still not quite sure how……

“Well, little brother.” Kai smiles in greeting as Arthur rides through the palisade gate, on his return from Yorath’s. “How are our neighbourly Jutish king and his lovely daughter?” Arthur brings his white horse to a standstill beside Kai’s black one. “Both very well, although all Yorath could prattle on about was some Greek trader who’s apparently arriving soon with some particularly good vintage wine.” Nodding thoughtfully Kai leans in closer, so he can whisper. “Alright, did Rowena thank you afterwards?”

His brother grins contentedly in remembrance. “She did more than thank me……it was very very nice indeed and could lead to……other things if you would show me some time…….” Suddenly Arthur’s deep blue eyes darken almost to jet with desire, sweeping across Kai’s tight arse, those whipcord loins, that beautiful mouth, that already beckoning huge cock….. Kai’s famished hand brushes Arthur’s throbbing thigh…….

“I’m more than willing to demonstrate…..”

“Only considerate to try them out them first……”

“Five minutes…..the hiding place by the river……”

“I’ll bring the oil……’

“I’ll bring the mead…….”

Beaming in welcome, Llud strides out of the longhouse – only to see the rumps of a white horse and a black, galloping out toward the river. “Hello Llud….rabbit hunting….be back before nightfall,” shouts Arthur joyfully over one shoulder, “Yorath sends his greetings……..” And his sons are gone, thundering into the trees…..

Shaking his head, grinning to himself, Llud goes off to find Lenni and tell her not to delay her plans of preparing venison stew for supper. He is fairly sure that no rabbits will be forthcoming……..and it is really nothing new. After all, he and Cerys had frequently gone “mushroom picking” - and returned with empty baskets…….


End file.
